Insanity!
by xyzpet
Summary: Star Wars characters in random places acting completely out of character (somewhat). Random other people who show up for no reason. Complete and utter pointlessness. Sounds like fun, right?


**Welcome to random crazy nonsense. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs**

**Segment 1: The Banana**

"Once upon a time, and not just any time, but a nonexistent time that doesn't exist, there was a hippo. The hippo went to the grocery store to get some food. At the grocery store, people were screaming. The hippo went over and asked someone why they were screaming. At that time, an animal control vehicle showed up. The hippo realized that there must be an animal on the loose inside the grocery store. The hippo went into the grocery store to try to find it. When the doors opened, the hippo saw a large lion attacking some people. The hippo rushed over and rammed into the lion. Animal control quickly surrounded the dangerous animal and tied it up. The hippo lived all alone in a cage for the rest of its life. The end." Finished Emperor Palpatine "And that is why being evil is better than being good."

"Oh! Oh! Read another one!" Darth Vader begged.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?" Palpatine asked.

"Says the guy who had his blankey turned into a cloak." Darth Vader retorted.

"How did you know about that!?" Palpatine asked in surprise.

"… I was joking." Vader told him.

"O-of course you were! I-I knew that, I was joking too." Palpatine said nervously.

"Sure you were." Vader said "But it seems I have nothing better to do than go tell stories to the stormtroopers…"

"Fine! I'll read you another story!" Palpatine said irritably.

"Yay!" Vader celebrated, handing him a book.

"The little x-wing that could." Palpatine read "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

At that time a robot entered the room.

"Who let you in here!?" Palpatine questioned.

"Prepare for random." The robot said.

"What?" Vader asked, confused.

"Aah!" shouted a banana as it fell from above.

"A talking banana?" Palpatine said in surprise.

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Apple." The banana told them.

Palpatine electrocuted the banana.

"What did you do that for?" Vader asked.

"I don't mind talking bananas, but stupid talking bananas are intolerable." Palpatine explained.

"How was it stupid?" Vader asked.

"It thought it was an apple." Palpatine stated.

"That was its name." Vader told him.

"…Oh." Palpatine said.

"By the way," Vader started.

"What?" Palpatine asked.

"That robot is leaving." Vader said.

"What!?" Palpatine exclaimed.

"Like I said-" Vader began.

"Never mind that, just get him!" Palpatine commanded.

"Okay." Vader said, chasing after the robot.

"*sigh* Do I have to do everything myself!?" Palpatine asked no one in particular before pressing the intercom button on his chair.

"Stop the intruder!" He shouted into the microphone.

"How did you know?" Stop asked, dropping out of the air vent above him.

Who are you?" Palpatine asked in surprise.

"Stop." Stop* answered.

"Stop what?" Palpatine asked, even more confused.

"My last name doesn't matter, just call me Stop." Stop told him.

"Stop calling you your last name?" Palpatine said, his brain having trouble understanding what was going on.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Stop asked, "They have a really long name.

"Is your last name a friend of mine?" Palpatine said.

"I've never met Your Last Name, and I can't really tell you if they're your friend or not." Stop informed him.

"I couldn't catch the robot, sir." Vader said as he entered the room "Who's the weird gu-" He started before freezing up.

"Vader? Vader! Are you all right?" Palpatine asked "What did you do to him!?" He demanded, spinning around to stare Stop in the eyes.

"Oops, sorry. One second." Stop said, picking up the vest that had come off when he hit the floor.

"-y?" Vader finished.

"Oh, good. You're all right" Palpatine said, relieved.

"Of course I am, so who's he?" Vader repeated.

"Stop," Stop said.

"Are you threatening me?" Vader asked, pulling out his lightsaber.

"No, I'm looking for a place to put this." Stop replied, holding up a bomb. The timer was at two minutes and counting.

"Where'd that come from?" Vader asked.

"Hammerspace." Stop explained.

"Why do you have a bomb?" Palpatine asked.

"Because your time is almost up." Stop told him.

"Our time?" Vader asked.

"In other words your segment ends soon." Stop informed them.

"Our what?" Palpatine asked.

"You guys aren't any fun anymore." Stop stated, pressing the detonation switch. A pokeball fell to the ground… then it opened and sucked them all into it. The pokeball then collapsed in on itself and became a black hole.

"BANANANAZ!" The banana screamed.

*If you don't know who Stop is, check out Dark Big


End file.
